In certain printing environments, it is desired to print a first series of plots upon a first side of a media, and an associated second series of plots onto a second side of the media such that the first series is in registration with the second series. For example, when printing a two-sided banner at a large format printer, the print job may include printing a first series of plots on the front side of the banner, and a second series of associated plots on the back side of the banner, with the goal that the plots on the front and back sides are properly matched and precisely aligned.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.